A Weird Occurance
by UchihaStrength321
Summary: What happens when a house is burnt down and Sonic the Hedgehog, Sasuke Uchiha and Ash Ketchum meet? We don't know for sure but when everyone finds out they were on the same thing at the same time, things go wrong. Chp 3 up. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Horror fic, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows in this fic.

Meet the Team

_**In a town called Marpton**_

A fifteen year old boy named Tim is flipping channels and finds the news interesting.

"In local news a house was burnt to the ground last night and we're sending out posters for someone to gather a team of investigators," said the newsman.

After hearing the last part, Tim ran outside to get a poster.

_**The next day**_

Tim flipped to the news channel to see the winner of the contest.

"The winner of the 'Gather A Team of Investigators' contest is, Tim Setatle!" announced the newsman.

_**In the Sonic X world**_

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were testing out their Extreme Fear by having a race between the Blue Star II, Yellow Tail and Red Rock. Sonic and Tails are neck and neck but Knuckles is falling behind. A dark figure enters the race, it's Shadow with his Skate Type Gear, Darkness.

Shadow was able to race up to Sonic and kick the nose of his board, making Sonic lose control of his Gear and eventually he fell off. In Mid-air, Sonic disappeared.

_**In the Naruto world**_

Sasue and Squad 7 are on a mission and in a battle. "Doton: Tsuchi Kage no Jutsu!"(Earth Release: Earth Shadow Technique!) shouted their enemy as a lot of big rocks came down and the enemy hid in the cover of them. Sasuke did the string shuriken thing on the rocks and shouted, "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!"(Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!) and lit the rocks on fire, lighting up the place.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"(Fire Release: Art of the Phoenix Flower!) As Sasuke was about to deliver the final jutsu, he disappeared.

_**In the Pokemon world**_

Ash was in a battle as his Swellow just got returned. "Go Grovyle, Leaf Blade!" Ash shouted as Grovyle came out and did a Leaf Blade on the opponent's Swampert. "Swampert dodge then use Tackle!" Ash's opponent said. "Grovyle dodge, use Leaf Blade again," Ash said. Grovyle let out a Leaf Blade but Swampert dodged it's attack.

"Bullet Seed Grovyle," Ash said as Grovyle attacked Swampert with a Bullet Seed from behind, making Swampert faint making Ash the victor. But as they announced him to be the winner, he dissapeared.

_**In Marpton**_

Sonic, Sasuke and Ash appear in Tim's cellar as they all said, "Where am I?"

"You're in a town called Marpton," answered Tim. "Something's wrong in this town and my friend's house was burned to the ground, it was on the news. So I got a team of investigators; Sonic the Hedgehog, Sasuke Uchiha, Ash Ketchum and me, Tim Setatle. And it's strange because, his house caught fire right after he took the train ride back here after his vacation."

"That is weird," Ash replied. "So let's investigate!"

They started to search around the no longer existent house. "Find anything guys?" asked Tim

"Nope," answered Sonic.

"No," answered Sasuke.

"Nothing," answered Ash.

"I forgot to mention, I took the same train home as my friend," announced Tim.

"I took a train ride two days ago as well," said Ash

"Me too" said Sonic and Sasuke.

"Strange," said Tim.

As soon as Tim found a waxed out candle on the ground, the team left and examined it.

The team examined it as Sasuke wanted a closer look so he grabbed it off the table and closely looked at it. Somehow the fire lit by itself causing Sasuke to move back as he tripped over the table which because of Sasuke moved against the wall shaking the place which caused the chandelier to fall over Sasuke.

"Holy god," said Tim.

"Whoa, crazy," Sonic said

"Yeah that looks bad," said Ash.

If you hadn't noticed, this goes into the subject of Final Destination a little.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This be the second chapter to the scary rib tickling story, A Weird Occurance.

What's Going On?

"Whoa that was weird, I've never seen anyone dead before," said Tim

"You didn't see it this time either, he's covered by the chandelier, all I can see is his blue shirt," said Ash.

"We need more people on the team," Sonic suggested.

_**In the Naruto world**_

Naruto and Kakashi were on the same train two days ago, so the two disappeared to Marpton.

_**Back in Marpton**_

"Okay we got more people so now we really need to get some rest for tomorrow," Tim announced as it was 12 midnight.

They all went to sleep and arose the next day. Tim got up first and awoke the others.

This time they were going to search around the house again but not for finding clues, to find out what caused the candle to fall like that and be where it was. "There was something wrong with that candle, it wasn't where it was when I last came to their house," Tim said.

_**Flashback**_

This is before the fire and Johnny's mother is making dinner for the family and is to busy to answer the phone.

"Johnny, can you give me the phone for me please," said Johnny's mother.

Johnny got up from watching TV in his room and walked into the living room to get the phone. He ran into the kitchen to give the phone to his mom but accidently hit the table holding the candle, making it hit the staircase causing the lit candle to topple onto the wooden floor igniting the whole house.

_**End of Flashback**_

"No one knows how it happened but me," said Tim.

"And everyone who watched your flashback, Tim," said Naruto.

"Naruto, your next," Tim said.

"Don't say that, why would I be next?" asked Naruto.

"Well 'cause if you don't shut up, _I'm_ going to kill you!" shouted Tim.

Everyone sweatdropped. "This has got us scared as hell," said Tim.

"You just noticed?" everyone else said. "That was weird," they continued. "So was that," they said again. "And that."

"Guys you are getting really-" Tim stopped in mid-sentence. "That _was _weird."

"Okay, captain obvious," they said.

Everyone but Tim thought for a moment. "Umonilasamnotatious" they all continued.

"We need to find out what's causing these unfortunate happenings," said Tim.

"People are dying, how is that only _unfortunate_!" asked Sonic confused and at the same time mad.

"But the question is, who's next?" Naruto asked.

"The baka's got a point, who is next?" Kakashi agreed.

"We'll find out soon enough," Sonic said.

After the whole weird situation thing they walked back to the house. "I'm not kidding not only you knows the story, everyone who saw your flash back knows, Tim" said Naruto.

"It was stupid of me to bring a baka to this world for an investigation," said Tim as he kept hitting his head against the wall saying baka.

A knock on the door layed evveryones eyes on it as Tim opened the door revealing a man.

"I saw your flashback and wanted to have a word with you," the man said.

"Told you," Naruto said.

"Well, spill you enternal organs," Tim said.

"What kind of sick twisted person are you?" asked the man.

"Sorry I'm tired, so let's go into the kitchen for muffins," Tim announced.

Sonic grabbed his muffin and said, "Time to cut a muffin."

"That sounds wrong for some reason," the others said together.

"I'm ready, what news you have for me?" asked Tim.

"Well, another death occured just today so I came to you," the man said.

"Everyone in here's going to die soon, so we don't care, we're trying to prevent our deaths, except Naruto's, he can die, we won't care," Sonic said.

Tim, Kakashi, Sonic and Ash started to let out a big laugh.

"No but this is the weird part Tim... you died," the man said.

Tim stopped laughing and looked at him wondering if it can really be true.

"That's crazy, Tim. You're right here yet, you died earlier today." said Ash.

Tim still stood there in fear, the team awaiting an answer from him.

Weird, huh? Well eat comercials for another few days earthlings! See that purple thing below, press it, your tempted to I know it. R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the third chapter, blah blah blah, to my Scary Comedy, A Weird Occurance.

How Is That Physically Possible?

"Look Tim, the same thing happened thing happened to one of my friends," said the man.

"Really?" Tim asked.

"No, but this is what happened," answered the man.

"Yay, another flashback," said Naruto.

_**Flashback**_

On a planet called Forefield, a group of people from the army are on standing on the icey ground.

"We need to get some people to do things for people kind of people," said a man.

"I know what you mean people can be real people people," replied another.

A soldier circled around and started shooting the ground as he turned while shouting, "Bloody murder, bloody murder!"

The first guy shot the last guy as a beast appeared behind him.

_**Pause flashback**_

"The beast pulled my friend's skull out of his head and started beating the crap out of him with it," the man said.

"How is that physically possible?" asked Sonic.

"That's what my friend said," replied the man.

_**Continue flashback**_

The beast ripped the skull out of the first guy and started beating the crap out of him with it.

"How is this physically possible?" he shouted as he died.

_**End flashback**_

"You suck at flashbacks," Tim reviewed.

"Well, who knows who's next?" asked Tim.

"Shut up!" everyone else said.

They thought for another moment and said, "Carmentopolis!"

They walked outside as a giant rock fell on Kakashi.

"Ahh!" they reacted.

Kakashi looks behind the rock and says, "What?"

Naruto walked toward Kakashi and Tim followed.

Tim tripped over one of the tiles on his front yard hitting Naruto into the street as a truck going 70 mph hits him.

Everyone paused for a moment.

"Woo!" Tim shouted.

"I'm seeing a connection, in order of the deaths here is the list, Marpton, Naruto and Naruto," Sonic said.

"Kakashi's next!" Ash shouted.

"Why would I? Oh, that's why," Kakashi realized.

Kakashi ran around in circles not knowing where he was going to end up and, couldn't you guess, ended up in the street.

Tim jumped in the way to save Kakashi as a sports car going like 90 mph came his way.

Kakashi lost his shuriken holster in the street leaving it open as the car ran over it.

After the last wheel of the car passed over the holster a shuriken flew out aiming for Kakashi.

Kakashi was thanking Tim for saving him as Tim moved Kakashi down saving him again.

The shuriken turned around and headed for Ash.

Ash was talking to Sonic who was behind him.

As Ash turned around, BAM! The shuriken hit him in the forehead.

His body fell back in death.

"That time, I saw it!" Tim shouted from the other side of the street to Ash's dead body.

"When I saved Kakashi, it went to the next person on the list, in this case Ash," said Tim.

Sonic thought for a moment.

"Marpton, Naruto, Naruto, Pokemon," he said.

"It's going in alphebetical order from our worlds!"

"Sonic, I know," Tim said.

"Holy fuck! I'm next!" Sonic shouted.

"Wait, but wouldn't I have come before Sasuke? I would be first after the house," Tim explained.

"My guess is, this thing will finish the way it started," Kakashi said. "I'm safe now that it went to the next world, right?"

"Whenever this thing's gonna strike, I'm assuming it's soon," Tim said.

"You have to put it that way?" Sonic asked.

"No, I wanted to see that look on your face," Tim said.

Sonic got all angry inside, like he was ready to burst but Kakashi calmed him down as they crossed the street back to Tim's yard.

They walked back inside and took a little nap as night came.

Sorry if the chapters are short I just wanna zip through the deaths and get to the surprise at the end. R&R plz.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: This chapter of A Weird Occurance has barely any humor. So Beware!

* * *

I'm Next?

The next morning they woke up.

"Tim, this is the day Sonic dies," Kakashi said

"Oh, shut up! You were supposed to be next! Tim, save me like you did Kakashi!" Sonic said as he started to cry.

"Quit the dramatics, Sonic," Kakashi said.

"What, I have an onion in my bag, and it's making me cry," Sonic stated.

"But yeah, I'll save you," Tim said.

Sonic ran outside and got himself killed by tripping over a tile to the yard making him roll into the street as a bus ran him over.

"Not another one!" Tim shouted.

The toilet flushed as Sonic came out of the bathroom.

"What! We just saw you die," Tim said.

"I was in the bathroom all night, working off the eight burritos I ate last night," Sonic said.

"I just wanna s- Ew," Tim replied.

They walk out and go to a diner to get their minds off the whole dying thing.

Sonic looked around all scared trying to watch his every move. Sonic settled down and accidentally stepped on a fork which slid and poked a waiter in the leg making him drop five plates and the material from the plate flew at Sonic but Tim hit Sonic so hard that the plate stuff missed Sonic and broke the glass near their table and the glass shards ended up killing Kakashi.

Tim paid the check and ran out with Sonic.

"Man, I missed the hedgehog but got the one eyed freak, for I am the God of Death, Happage!" Happage shouted.

_**Happage's POV**_

I flew up to nearby neon sign and asked for a screwdriver from the guy working with it and touched him to kill him. I take to screwdriver and drill it through a cord connecting the neon sign with the wall as it started to fall.

_**Tim's POV**_

I looked around and saw a swinging neon sign falling from the building it was attached to and pushed Sonic out of the way because it was swinging towards him. "Dude, you really are still next!" But the sign would've missed Sonic even if I didn't push him.

_**Sonic's POV**_

"Wait, if you aren't next then, who is?" Tim asked me.

I see the neon sign fly towards Tim just replying with a good-bye wave.

"What are you doi-"

CRUSH!

* * *

Just imagine if you were in Naruto's, Kakashi's, Ash's, Tim's, or Sasuke's shoes for a moment, scary, huh? Well R&R plz! 


End file.
